Us Against the World  Arthur&Gwen AU
by LightingYourDarkness
Summary: After she saves him, Guinevere and Arthur begin a journey that not only leads them into an unlikely friendship, but also romance that is deeply forbidden, but not once regretted.


Gwen walked through the forest, so quiet that her feet made barely a sound. She was hunting, the deer she'd been tracking for several days on meters away from her. It was dusk, the taste of water filled the air, and the moon was bright, shining through the trees. Gwen wore a long, red dress, a chain mail top with short sleeves covering her torso. A bow was grasped in her left hand, a quiver of arrows slung over her back.

Gwen watched with bright eyes as the herd of deer stopped suddenly, all looking the same way. Then they took off, the sound of their hooves on the forest floor was like rolling thunder. But Gwen wasn't watching them now. She was turning towards the source of the noise. What sounded like several men, yelling, fighting. She ran quietly, graceful. She stopped when she saw them. A group of three, moving so quickly they were almost blurred. It was clear that one man was losing, and badly. He had a cut across his torso, his chain mail torn and broken. He had blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. Gwen watched as he fell, and one of the other men struck him over the head, knocking him out. Gwen reacted without thinking, raising her bow and loosing two arrows in quick succession, the men falling without a sound. Then she ran towards the man who had fallen. When she got closer she saw that he wasn't very old, maybe a few years older than her.

Arthur groaned, and tried to bring his hand up to touch his head, which was pounding like it had been hit by a hammer. Gwen's figure approached, but the Prince couldn't tell if it was one person...or two. Darkness was clouding in fast, and he slumped against the ground, hitting his head once more, on a rock, as he fell. Everything went black, and he was unconscious.

Gwen took a few moments to assess the situation. She couldn't carry him herself, she knew that from looking at him. The camp she was in was close. She could run there and back in an hour, maybe less, but she didn't want to leave him alone. Finally, she figured it was worth the risk.

She was back with four men from her camp as quickly as possible. It took less time than she had thought, because they brought horses. Before she had left, she had managed to tie the cut across his chest but that was about all she could do. The men brought him back, Gwen following closely behind. It was decided he would stay in her tent, only because she had the most room and lived alone. And that's where he was when he woke up, his shirt off as she cleaned the wound on his chest with a cool cloth.

Arthur's head was fuzzy, or he would have been deeply embarrased. Only one question surfaced above the confusion, and he barely managed to speak through his dry lips. "What happened?" Waiting for an answer, he lay back and surveyed his new surroundings. It was simple, but not ugly. Various herbs, plants, and some flowers hung from the main pole of the tent; a cool breeze blew in the opened flap, and the young woman was now gently pulling his shirt back over his arms.

Gwen spoke quietly, unsure of how bad his head injury was. "I don't know exactly." She said slowly, "I just saw you in the forest. You were being attacked. Do you remember anything?" She glanced at him before turning away to wash the blood of her hands.

"No...wait," Arthur said slowly. "where's my sword?" He reached to the left, where it always lay beside his bed, but grasped at empty air and finally his hands rested on soft grass and leaves. "Where am I?"

"Slow down." Gwen said. The last thing she wanted was for him to hurt himself. "Your swords over there." She pointed to the floor where it lay beside her bow, "And your in the forest that borders the villages of Cenrid's kingdom." She said the name with venom in her voice. "What's your name?" She asked.

The Prince's head spun in circles, and he lay back against the cot, dazed.

"What's yours?" Arthur said quietly; he couldn't remember his own. But his head hurt, and that seemed to be the only thing that surfaced on his mind.

"Guinevere." Was the reply, "Although everybody calls me Gwen." It was a force of habit to introduce herself as Guinevere. "You didn't tell me yours."

Arthur finally forced his hand to meet his sore temples.

"I-don't remember...but yours is lovely..." He sighed, and rolled the name over his tongue quietly. "Guinevere."

Gwen smiled to herself, glancing at him, "I'm sure it'll come back. You should rest." She said quietly. "I have to go and cook. I'll be back in a bit. Will you be okay?" She didn't want to leave him alone if he was so confused.

"I'm...fine..." Arthur felt himself sinking into sleep, and his words became a soft whisper. His breath deepened, and he sunk against the pillows.

Gwen watched him for a few moments, her eyebrows pulled together in concern before she left the tent.

She returned several hours later. She had been doing much more than cooking. She'd helped clean animals, sort the fires out, fixed several tents that had begun to fall apart, and *then* cooked. She carried a small pot of stew into the tent, holding a bowl in the other hand.

Arthur was still fast asleep, but sighed contentedly, surprisingly comfortable. He opened his eyes, and shocked at his surroundings, tried to sit up, but fell back down again with an "Ow..."

Gwen looked over at the strange boy, her eyes sparkling. He was quite handsome. Of course that wasn't what she was focused on currently. She was more worried about his injuries. "Careful." She said gently, not wanting to scare him.

He smiled a bit, perhaps it was the best he could through the pain he felt.

"What-what is your name again?" Arthur raised himself up some, balancing on the unwounded arm.

"Guinevere." She replied, looking over at him as she spooned stew into a bowl, "Can you remember yours yet?" She asked.

"Arthur." He said slowly. "Arthur Pendragon."

Gwen nodded. The name wasn't at all familiar to her. "That's good." She said, "Anything else?"

"No..." The lad shook his blonde hair out of his eyes, and stared up at her, confusion registering. "Should I?"

"I don't know." Gwen said truthfully, "I think it will probably come back over time. I hope so."

Arthur nodded, his blue eyes seeming to swim in circles.

"Where am I?" He asked, once again, it not coming to mind he had already asked this.

"The forest bordering Cenrid's kingdom." Gwen said patiently, walking over and kneeling down next to him with stew, "Are you feeling hungry?" She asked.

"Yes, thank you." Arthur replied, probably being more polite than he had ever been in his entire life, to anyone. "Thank you very much. If I can ask, how old are you?"

"Twenty one." Gwen said, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know." He shrugged, his movement slow and exhausted, laying back on the pillows. "I just wondered."

Gwen smiled, "How old are you?" She asked.

"Twenty two..." Arthur nodded.

"So you remember that." Gwen said, more to herself, "That's good."

The Prince smiled at the beautiful girl. "May I go home? My father will be searching..." He swung his legs over the edge of the cot, raring to go. "You have been very kind, but he expects me to complete my mission by sundown."

Gwen blinked, looking at him, "Sorry?" She asked, "What are you talking about?"

"...my father. Excepts me to return to Camelot with the cup of life. By sundown." As his head cleared, some of his princely nature returned.

"You're from Camelot?" Gwen breathed, "That's a long way from here. You'll never make it there by sundown. Who are you?"

"Arthur Pendragon." He repeated, moving for his sword, still a bit sluggish. The Prince grimaced as he tried to reach for it with his right hand, but pulled his wound, and gently picked it up with his left.

Gwen took the sword from him before he could do any more harm, "Look." She said, putting the sword down again, "I don't care who you are, you need to rest."

"I don't care who you are. I must go back to Camelot. My father the king expects me to be there by sundown." Arthur retorted, his will giving hers a hard clash.

"The king?" Gwen replied. "You're Prince Arthur..." The realization dawned on her and she dropped her hands, stopping herself from sitting him back down. Quickly, however, contempt grew on her face. "Well, I'm sorry, _your highness_." She spat the words at him, her voice filled with hatred.

"What is wrong with you?" Arthur stepped back a pace. "I thought you were my friend."

"You are no friend." Gwen replied, "You're royalty. You're...you're one of them."

"What makes us any different?" Arthur retorted. "We're flesh and blood just like you!"

"Except you believe you are superior to everyone else." Gwen replied, "Just now, you talked to me as though I was nothing. One of your subjects.

"I'm sorry." Arthur look genuinely repentant, biting his lip, as he continued to stand before her. "I...did not mean to..." Feeling strangely awkward, he turned red and cleared his throat. "I should be going."

"No, of course not." Gwen said, trying not to sound as angry as she was, "You're still hurt. I'm not going to let you run through the woods wounded."

"It's obvious I am no longer welcome." Arthur grabbed his cloak from where it lay on the ground. Darting on last look into her dark eyes, that somehow he knew would haunt him, he ducked out of the door. "Farewell."

Gwen watched him go, wrestling with her feelings. She hated nobles. She had ever since her father had been put to death for supposedly practicing magic when she was eight. But he, this Arthur, seemed different. And besides, he was hurt. She groaned before grabbing her own dark red cloak and running after him. "If you're leaving." She said, walking behind him as she tied the cloak on, "I'm coming with you."

"That's ridiculous. This is your home, I am simply returning to mine." Arthur looked over his shoulder, somehow managing to meet those stunning brown eyes. "I can find my own way back. Stay where you're safe."

Gwen snorted. "As if I'm going to listen to you." She said, "Besides, you forgot your sword." She had grabbed it, as well as her bow, "It's going to take several days to get there."

Arthur jerked the sword from her hand, and began walking off quickly into the woods, which were darkening as the last bits of the sunset left the sky. "See if you can keep up."

Gwen had to hurry to catch up, but once she was there she managed to match his strides. "You don't have to act so bitter." She said, "It just surprised me when I found out who you were."

"You don't have to act so resentful." Arthur shot back, matching her tone. "I can't help who I was born."

"But you can help how you act." Gwen retorted. She would have said more but she didn't want to spent days with someone she was going to be angry with.

There was complete silence for a few moments before it started becoming unbearable for the young Pendragon. He cleared his throat, still marching onward just as steadily.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Helping you?" Gwen asked, "Because I feel like I should." She thought for a few moments then shook her head, "No, that's not it...I mean...I don't know."

"I don't understand. It seems you hate me, and obviously...I don't mind if you do. Camelot has many enemies-" He looked confused, and turned to face her. "They just usually come in different form."

Arthur would have said 'less attractive' form, but felt it was too important to keep his guard up hating her. Surely, it would be simpler...yes, simpler that way. But the truth was, he did mind, somewhere inside, that she hated him.

"I'm not an enemy of Camelot." Gwen said quietly. "It goes a lot deeper than that. I suppose I shouldn't have blamed you. I *know* I shouldn't have. But sometimes, things that your parents or grandparents do are blamed on you. And I know that's wrong."

"Ah...well, my family has done things wrong, we're not perfect people." Arthur stated quietly. "I cannot deny that. But I know that my father has always tried, to the best of his ability, to do what was best for the people."

Gwen couldn't hold back the look of contempt that flashed across her face, "Like condemning innocent people for supposedly consorting with sorcerers?"

"If you have him so much why are you traveling with his son?" Arthur raised his voice a notch, stopping, dead center on the path. "There must be more to it."

"It has nothing to do with who you are." Gwen said, "I wouldn't let anyone wounded travel alone. Even if they were my worst enemy." She sighed, "I don't have a reason." She was lying of course. She hadn't wanted to let him walk away. And it worried her that she couldn't explain why.

"I cannot be because I am wounded. " Arthur said more to himself, than to her. "Because, obviously, I am fine now. I have no idea why you'd follow me if you hate me, unless you don't really hate me at all."

"Just leave it alone." Gwen snapped. "Besides, you're not sending me away. Why's that?"

"How about, because I think maybe you'd try to kill me." Arthur chuckled.

Gwen sighed. Clearly they weren't going to get anywhere. "Yes, that's it." She said. With the quiver of arrows on her back, she looked especially menacing.

Arthur just nodded, and kept walking, but also staying a good distance ahead of her.

Gwen glared at the back of his head before her anger finally subsided. "So why are you here?" She asked, "I mean, why were you in the woods in the first place?"

"I already told you." The Prince talked as if her were explaining the alphabet to a toddler. "I was searching for the cup of life, in possession by the druids."

"Fine." Gwen said, before muttering, "You don't have to talk to me like I'm stupid."

"I did not call you stupid." Arthur replied. "I explained in a way that would make sense."

"I don't think there was a way you could explain it where it _wouldn't_ make sense." Gwen replied. She was about to say something else when she stopped suddenly. "Stop." She hissed at him, her head tilted slightly.

"I'm not slowing down for you. If you're out of breath, go back home." Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Stop!" Gwen hissed again. There was urgency in her voice.

"I said it once!" Arthur turned around, his voice escalating in the quiet woods. "Tired? Go home!"

"Arthur shut up!" Gwen said, her voice raising. It was too late by that time though. She heard the sound and was reacting before she had time to think. She ran at him, pushing him down and out of the way. Of course, her scream of pain was louder than his yells had been. An arrow was now protruding from her leg.

"Gwen!" Arthur's deep blue eyes scaled the darkened hills they were crossing. Tall trees made ideal hiding places for bandits, which he was now certain they had encountered. Thankful for the chainmail he wore on his back, Arthur took advantage of the scaly rocks, hiding Gwen beneath one, and preparing to find out, and fight the forces.

"Stay here."

"Like I'm going to move!" Gwen said, her voice thick. She was shaking with pain.

Bandits, five of them, emerged from behind trees. One held a crossbow, the others swords.

Thinking fast, Arthur grabbed and strung the bow that was swinging from Guinevere's quiver. A quick flying arrow shot down the archer before he could do any damage, and Arthur stood, twirling his sword in his left hand.

"Four bandits. One Prince. Seems fair." Arthur launched forward with an attack, using their surprise to his advantage.

Gwen was in a complete daze. She could hear shouts, was vaguely aware of the fact that her bow was gone. There must have been some kind of sedative on the arrow, because she was a lot less alert than she would have liked to be.

Two more of the men quickly lay at Arthur's feet, with sore heads and stinging pride.

He back their leader up against a rock, knocking his sword from his hand with a carefully performed slight.

"Now tell me, how do I heal the lady?"

The man sneered, dirty teeth making Arthur grimace. Someone needed hygienic welfare lessons.

"Like I'd tell you."

The sword came closer to his kneck, leaving a mark, now.

"Tell me, or you'll join them." Arthur nodded towards the bandit's moaning counterparts.

"It's-a-sleeping sedative...she'll be moving in a few hours...if you-remove the arrow." The leader grimaced. "P-please don't hurt me."

The prince chuckled. "Since you said, please, it won't hurt.." A look of relief poured over the enemy's disgusting features. "...very much."

With a quick blow to the head, Arthur lay him down with the others and was instantly back at Gwen's side, inspecting her wound.

Gwen tried to open her eyes, sit up. "What..." She couldn't seem to formulate words. She was tired and her vision was slightly blurred. "What's..." She couldn't seem to finish her sentence.

"This is going to hurt a bit." Arthur said gently, preparing to remove the dart from her leg. "Do you trust me?"

Gwen couldn't do anything other than nod. Of course she trusted him, how could she not?

Arthur gave a gentle tug, and it pulled free. Blood poured out, and Arthur ripped off a portion of his tunic to make a temporary bandage. It wasn't like he would ask her to rip her own clothes.

Gwen gritted her teeth. "Ow." Was the sound that escaped from between her clenched teeth. She still felt dizzy.

The Prince bound the leg, and knew that all hopes of getting back to Camelot tonight were lost. Either he needed to being her home, or bring her with, on his back.

"We'll be here over night. I'll gather some fire wood."

Gwen just nodded. She felt more than a little useless, which wasn't something she was used to.

While out "gathering wood", Arthur disposed of the men, and after giving the leader one more solid knock on the head, dumped him off far away from their little camp. An hour later, he returned with both kindling, and enough wood to last the night. Slowly, he began forming it into a tent shape.

Gwen was still partially conscious at this point, but only because she'd clung to it with every fiber of her being. "I'm sorry." She said, when she saw him. "You should go, back to Camelot. Your father..." She was having trouble forming sentences properly, "I only came with you because I couldn't watch you walk away."

"Well you won't see me walk away now." Arthur bit his lip, and helped her closer to the fire. "Here. Try to stay warm. I'll go look for some food." He draped his cloak over her thin shoulders before he left again.

Gwen wasn't exactly sure what she had said, but she supposed it didn't matter anyway. Her eyes slid shut before she had time to protest and she was asleep by the time he had returned.

A few hours later, and deep into the night, Arthur adjusted the cloaks over Guinevere's shoulders, and slid closer to the fire himself. A bitter wind blew throughout the deep woods, and he was thankful that the rocks they were sheltered under provided most of the cover that he need, being cloakless, and covered only in his armour and thin shirt. Still, Arthur was cold, but decided against complaining; it wasn't as if Guinevere didn't think low enough already. Before trying to get some sleep, one last time, he changed the bandage on her leg, tearing another strip of cloth from his tunic.

When Gwen woke in the morning she was acutely aware of the fact that she was warm. It was a few moments before she realized she was curled against the warmth of Arthur's body, her head against his chest. She must have rolled in the night or something. She would've moved away, but for one, he was still asleep and she didn't want to wake him. The second reason was she was still a bit dizzy. And, maybe a just a little bit, she didn't _want_ to move away from him.

Arthur stirred, light streaming down onto his softly closed eyes, touching them, and blinking them quickly until he was fully awake. He would have moved, to stretch and perhaps get some of the stiffness from his limbs, but he didn't exactly want to wake up Gwen. Ever so slowly, Arthur took her head, and placed it on a pillow he'd made from one of the cloaks, praying she was still asleep. Free to move about, he stood and yawned, wondering where in the world they were.

Gwen, for her sake more than his, pretended to be asleep while he stood and stretched. After a few minutes, she blinked and sat up, covering her mouth as she yawned. Her leg was stiff, and there was slight pain when she moved it, but it was manageable. She'd had much worse.

After washing up at the nearest creek, Arthur came back to find that she had hobbled to a nearby stone, and was resting there.

"Oh. Morning!" He called, from about ten paces away.

Arthur almost forgot that he had left his tunic at the creek, it being soaked with blood. Besides for a well muscled form, you could almost mistake him for just any peasant around. "I think I left something at the creek." He turned, a red flush appearing over his cheeks, to go and fetch his shirt.

"Morning." Gwen called back. She had been scanning the forest, trying to figure out where they were. She tried to avert her eyes at his bare torso, but she didn't want to appear rude by looking away as she talked to him. The result was her seeing a far bit of his muscled torso, and a hot flush rising to her cheeks in response. She was glad when he turned away.

The Prince returned, quickly, but reluctantly, in a now soaking wet shirt.

"Sleep...well?" Arthur fumbled for something to say, and knelt, trying to get the fire to heat up.

Gwen nodded, trying not to smile at their mutual awkwardness. "Yourself?" It seemed like these polite questions were just being used to avoid any *real* conversation.

"Fine, thanks." Arthur managed, and shivering, stood as close to the small fire as he could without being scorched.

"Here." Gwen said. She took the cloak from around her shoulders and put it over her arm. Trying not to look completely uncoordinated, she limped over to Arthur, handing him the cloak.

"Keep yourself warm." He handed it back, avoiding her gaze. "How's the leg feeling?"

"Fine." Gwen said, "Good enough to walk on. If you want to get back to Camelot." She wished he'd taken the cloak. He looked so cold.

"W-we're..taking you home first." Arthur wrapped his arms around himself, and nodded, grabbing a leather belt, and some armour from where it lay by Gwen's feet. "First priority."

Gwen shook her head, "No way." She said, "I'm not going back." Now, she threw the cloak at him, "Put it on before you freeze to death." Arthur honestly felt he'd rather freeze to death, than be helped by her.

"No thanks. This armour is rather warm...actually." It was a chore getting it back on, he usually had servants to help, mainly Merlin.

"You don't have to act like I'm the enemy." She said quietly, "I can help. I'm not totally useless."

"If you don't want me to treat you like the enemy, why did you treat me like that?" Arthur said quietly, unwilling to admit that he was simply to proud to accept help from a girl he was beginning to have feelings for.

"That was an instinctual reaction." Gwen replied, "Now that I'm getting to know you, I..." She broke off, "Never mind."

A faint nod was his only reaction as he finished buckling on his armour.

"We should get moving...IF you can." Arthur said quickly, almost regretting the slightly harsh tone he'd used. "I'm taking you home."

"I'm not going home." Gwen replied. She didn't like how he acted like she was breakable, "Just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean I'm weak."

"Look," Arthur turned to face her. "It's time you realised that fate is bringing us separate places...Guinevere. I will always be prince, you will always be...you. You have to go back to your home, and I must return to Camelot."

Gwen bit back the harsh reply that she was going to use in defense. She re-thought her words and said, "I'm not going to Camelot for you. I'm going to Camelot because I want a new life."

"Why?" Arthur shot out. "Camelot is not a place for a person who hates Uther Pendragon. Who hates our society."

"I don't hate the society, or Uther." Gwen replied, "I hate some of the choices he's made." She stopped mid-sentence, "I don't have to explain myself to you. We're either going together or I'll find a way there myself and you can get lost in the woods. It's up to you."

"Fine. You can get lost in the woods. I'll find my own way. I probably know these woods better than you do." Arthur said, with a hint of boasting in his voice, and his hands places on his hips.

"Yes of course, because you're Prince Arthur the great!" Gwen exclaimed, finally losing her cool. "And someone who's lived in these woods for the better part of her life knows absolutely nothing about them, because she's a woman!"

Arthur was already marching up over the hill, her reply hitting his ears as if he were deaf.

Gwen watched him go, anger written all over her face. "Fine." She muttered, "Fine." She picked up her bow, putting her quiver back on and marching off, back straight. It wasn't until later that she realized she still had his cloak.

"Fine." Arthur muttered under his breath, too humiliated to even speak more than that. "The...nerve!"

He walked for hours, trudging up and down hills, through thorn bushes, and even through mud puddles, before it finally decided to rain. Arthur looked up at the sky, cold and hard raindrops hitting his face, and groaned.

Gwen couldn't move any faster than she was already going, and the rain was completely freezing cold. She was now thankful of the cloak as she wrapped it around herself. She would have stopped but she didn't see anywhere sheltered, and if she stayed still in the cold for too long she would freeze. So she walked through the day, and the night.

When the rain didn't let up, Arthur thought about how Gwen was wearing his cloak. Ironically, the red on with the crest of Camelot. He sighed, and was glad she had it. It was better if she stayed warm. Horse hooves drew near, and Arthur instinctively drew his sword, though his movements were slow.

Five men rode over the next hill, they wore silver armour, though it was flecked in mud, and red cloaks, that were torn from unhandy encounters with thornbushes.

Arthur covered his eyes peering into the rain.

"Leon? Gwaine? Percival?" He called out, hoping he was right. The men came nearer, and Arthur couldn't mistake the forms of his knights. "Lancelot! Eliyan! It is you."

Gwen was limping heavily, but still heading in the general direction of Camelot. Or what she hoped was the general direction anyway. The rain had gotten her confused, turned around. When the rain finally stopped, so did she. She sat on the part of dry ground she could find and pulled the cloak tightly around her. It didn't really do much good, as it was soaked. Her hair was wet, plastered to her forehead. She shivered from cold.

Arthur mounted the spare horse, and before riding off, took Lancelot aside and told him what had happened.

"I need to find her. Tel her I'm sorry. She had dreams of having a new life in Camelot, it wouldn't be fair if she couldn't have them."

Lancelot nodded, as if he understood, and the knights, and Arthur split up again, searching.

Mounted on a horse, it was much easier to see above the difficult terrain, and Arthur was glad for that, and at least the rain had also stopped.

However, darkness was quickly falling and he knew that if they didn't find her soon, the knights would make him return to Camelot, without her.

Gwen finally mustered the strength to get up and keep going. She knew she couldn't stay where she was. It wasn't safe, and she was still freezing. The only logical solution in her mind was to keep walking. She walked for what seemed like hours, and darkness was falling. She heard the thundering of hooves and froze. She knew she should probably move, get out of the way. But her body was slow to react to her thoughts, and so she stood there as Arthur and his knights galloped towards her.

Arthur gently went to Gwen and picked her up by the waist, lifting her onto his horse. Lancelot looked with compassion on Gwen, and handed Arthur a spare cloak, that was quickly wrapped around her shoulders.

"I'm fine." Gwen said, though she took the cloak gratefully. "Why did you come back?" She asked Arthur.

"Because I didn't want you to have to give up on your dreams because of me." Arthur whispered, holding her close as they galloped closer to the city.

"To be perfectly honest." Gwen replied, "That was a lie. I just didn't want to leave you." She didn't see the need to cover anything up now. It didn't really matter anymore.

Surprised, Arthur just urged the horse on, and held Gwen tightly, trying to keep her warm. It was a few hours into the night when they arrived back at Camelot. "The Prince has arrived!" The sentry called, as the horses rode back in the city's gates.

Arthur dismounted, and handed Gwen over to Lancelot.

"Take her to Gauis. I need to handle my father."

Gwen was guided to the court physician with gentle hands. Lancelot, the one who looked at her with sympathy, and maybe something else. Or perhaps she was imagining it. Once at the physicians she was given dry clothes to put on, covered in blankets, and made to drink something that warmed her completely.

Arthur spoke to his father, covering his tracks over why he'd been gone for three days. Then, saying he was tired, went to go check on Gwen, knocking on Gauis's door.

"Gauis? Is Gwen here?"

Gaius turned to look at the prince before going back to what he was doing. "She's staying in Merlin's room." He replied shortly but not unkindly.

"May I see her?" Arthur replied calmly, heading towards Merlin's chambers.

"She's well enough if that's what you mean." Gaius replied, "But it's up to her whether or not you can see her."

The Prince was puzzled by Gauis's mood, but knocked on the door, anyway, staring down at his shoes in confusion.

"Guinevere. I...wanted to make sure you were alright."

Gwen stood up from the bed she'd been sitting on, smiling slightly. "Arthur." She said warmly. "Or should I say 'My lord'?" She raised an eyebrow, though it was clear she was teasing him.

"You may, continue, to call me...Arthur." His voice was quiet, and his tone slightly awkward, like he didn't exactly know what to say to her. After a few moments of silence, he began to leave. "I just wanted to ensure that you were safely settled in, for the time being. Until you find a new home."

Arthur made the mistake of glancing over his shoulder, and staring into her dark eyes, that seemed to be rather captivating.

"Arthur..." Gwen said, taking a step towards him. She didn't know what she wanted to say. Don't go? Stay with me? Which words were right? "Thank you..." She said finally.

"You're very welcome." He said quietly, his hand still resting on the door nob. "But there is no need for thanks. I owe you just as much."

"For what?" Gwen asked, smiling, "Yelling at you? I didn't mean what I said. Those things about you being horrible because you're royalty. I just...got carried away I suppose."

"No, I meant...for saving my life." Arthur shook his head. "I never gave you any thanks for that, and I wouldn't be anywhere without you today."

Gwen smiled, twisting her hands together. "I couldn't really let you die. I wouldn't be able to let anyone die."

"I can't see that of you." He opened the door. "But, I should..be going. Before my father asks where I am."

Gwen simply nodded, knowing she couldn't keep them. And if he couldn't be gone for more than a few minutes without questions, there was no way she could ever tell him how she felt.

"Guinevere. This is not goodbye." Arthur smiled, a half smile that shone on her as the light did from the open window.

Gwen watched him go, and as soon as the door closed a smile broke out on her face that she couldn't keep hidden, even from herself.

Before he really knew what he was doing, Arthur had come back into the room, and wrapped his arms around her in a rather passionate kiss.

Gwen's surprise emanated across her small frame. She let out a small squeal and then she was kissing him back.

"I'm...sorry." Arthur breathed out quietly when they stepped away from one another, knowing his behavior had been slightly, if not wholly, inappropriate. "I had no right."

"You had every right." Gwen replied, biting her lip and looking down.

"But I barely know you." He pointed out, inside feeling the fury that Uther would already thrust upon him. "My father would not approve. I have to go."

A flush burnt his cheeks, but tinged at his feelings more. What he felt for her could never be, he knew that. "I'm sorry."

And then all the joy that had filled Gwen was gone as she watched him walk away. Tears filled her eyes and she put her head in her hands. How could she have done that? Why?

Arthur had no idea what he was doing, or where he was going as walked out the door for the second time. Why had he done that? Why bother to instill a false sense of hope in his heart for something that could never be?

The entire day passed, with Arthur walking sullenly around the castle, and barely answering to anyone. His father allowed him the day, oddly enough, thinking that he was ill. Gauis was sent to his chambers, to check on him that night, and the Prince asked merely for one thing, "Gauis? How does one mend a broken heart?"

"Sire, I am afraid there are no such remedies." The old doctor noted quietly, and left Arthur to his peace, passing on to the king that Arthur was simply a bit depressed, and that he hoped it would clear up in no time.

Gwen stayed inside for the day, which was the time she met Merlin. She found out he was Arthur's manservant, which just served to make her more reserved. She didn't want him to think he'd done something wrong, and so she acted fine around him, and the physician too. But when she was alone, she didn't try to act like she was okay. She didn't know how to feel. She almost felt broken.

Even Merlin's constant prattle couldn't seem to cheer Arthur up. In fact, he got basically no response out of him. No, "shut up" or "get out" was hurled his way. Arthur performed his basic duties, and spent the rest of his time locked away in his room.

Finally, Uther, after spending days contemplating his son's mood, decided to approach him about the treaty that was being drawn up.

The gaurds unlocked the Prince's door, and Arthur sat staring out the window, pining away his hours.

The king cleared his throat, and comanded that Merlin leave them.

"Whatever it is you ask, father, I will do. But leave me to my peace." Arthur's spoke, so miserablly quiet.

"My son, I have been...worried about you." Uther sat on the edge of the bed, and hoped to get more of a reply out of his boy.

"I take no time for worries." Arthur stated, although that was all that consumed him of late. "Please do not bother with me, father."

"Arthur, everyone is worried about you. " Came the reply. "You don't eat, and you barely sleep. You are certainly in no state to recieve the embassy."

Arthur barely heard the words, his ears nearly deaf to the caring words of his father, perhaps the most caring ones that had come his way in ten years.

Gwen, who was still staying with Gaius, had hear about Arthur. The fact that he was acting as though depression hung over him, and he barely interacted with anyone. And she couldn't help but feel that it was her fault. So, with Merlin's help, she had found her way to Arthur's room. He stood, looking out his window. Quietly, she cleared her throat, "My lord."

"Guinevere." Arthur looked up, still not moving from his place, but nodding to her in greeting. It was obvious that he'd lost weight, for his white shirt hung on his frame. "What a...lovely...surprise."

"Arthur." Gwen said quietly as she took a few steps towards him. "I've heard about...about your marriage."

"Marriage?" Arthur's eyes were redshot from the severe lack of sleep, and they widened, just a bit. But it was perhaps the most emotion he'd shown in days. "What..what are you talking about?" His voice shook, and he stood, going to lean against the wall, where he stared longingly out the window. "I could never marry another, Guinevere, I love you." Tears hung in his blue eyes, as he looked up at her, his expression that of a wounded puppy.

The look Arthur gave Gwen almost broke her heart. "I thought...I thought you knew." She almost wished she hadn't said anything. Because now that she had, there was nothing she could do but keep going, "Gaius told me about it...an arranged marriage...to Princess Elena."

"No one said anything-" Arthur hung his head, not even daring to look into her dark, mesmerizing eyes, lest he be swept in, and want to hold her close again. "I suppose they didn't bother to. My feelings don't seem to count for anything."

Gwen thought for a few moments. She didn't think there was anything she would be able to say. "Someone told me once..." She started, "That in life, you can't always have what you want. Maybe Princess Elena isn't what you wanted. But Arthur I'm no royalty. And I cannot be your queen." She moved so she was beside him and put a hand on his arm. "You're strong Arthur. You can do this."

"Is what I want really that crazy?" Arthur said quietly, placing his hand over hers, taking in the comfort of the moment. He would have been quite content to stay that way, perhaps for a thousand years, but it couldn't have been. Merlin came barging into the room, out of breath, trying to speak, but without much avail.

"They're...they're here..." He finally gasped. Arthur's face grew pale as Merlin pulled a fresh shirt, and tunic, and his crown from various places around the room.

"Don't go.." He silently begged Gwen. "I need you. I can't do it. I can't marry someone I don't love."

"Yes." Gwen replied to his first question. She just looked at him. She didn't know what else she could say. In some ways she didn't think she needed to say anything else.

When he asked her not to go, she tried to hide the pain in her eyes. "I'll always be here Arthur. Always. But I can't be here when they arrive. I'm sorry." She gave him one last look before leaving. Her eyes shined with tears, and it took every ounce of her strength not to look back. She couldn't admit that her heart was breaking.

The Prince didn't say goodbye. How could that be their goodbye? Was fate really so terrible as to part their ways in such a short moment?

Merlin dressed him in silence, not bothering to talk, since it didn't seem to cheer or bore Arthur.

"Thank you, Merlin." Arthur tried to smile at his old friend as he went out the door, tightening his sword belt around his waist. "You've been a good friend."

"It's...nothing...Sire." Merlin said quickly, but Arthur was already gone, walking to meet his destiny.

Gwen didn't talk to anyone. She didn't attend the royal wedding, she didn't celebrate the marriage. But she pretended she was fine, for Arthur's sake more than her own. She had to pretend that seeing him with that woman every day didn't break her heart.

Elena was an odd picture. She was beautiful, in her own way, Arthur supposed. But she was clumsy, and it made him laugh, in private. She tried to win his heart so badly, it made him smile. They were both forced into something impossible, and found themselves becoming closer friends.

Still, he never once forgot Gwen. How could he forget the girl who had taught him about love itself? No, Arthur couldn't banish Guinevere from his mind, or his heart.

As the days passed, Elena began to realise that she couldn't be the one he loved.

It made her think, because she didn't love him, not in the way her father had wanted her to.

"Arthur," Elena said quietly one day as they went out for a walk. "There's someone else, isn't there?"

"Someone else?" Arthur denied himself thoughts of Gwen. "What do you mean? You're...my...wife..." The words sounded so strange and distant on his tongue.

"But I am not the one your heart loves." She persisted. "Who is it? That trumps the princess?"

"Anyone...and everyone." Arthur explained as simply as he could as he walked down the woodsy path with Elena, wishing it was Guinevere. "I did not marry you because I love you. But that doesn't mean I don't...like...you. You've been a good friend."

"I understand." Elena replied. "But remember, I did not come of my choice alone either. Twas my father's. I have only ever wanted someone that would care for me. And you were ever so much kinder than I thought you'd be."

Arthur smiled at her, knowing she had helped him. She was kind and caring, but she was not Gwen.

"Thank you. You've helped me immensely. But...we were not meant for each other."

"You have nothing to thank me for." She said, and as they reached the horses mounted quickly. "I expected a tyrant, Arthur Pendragon, and I received a friend."

With that, she galloped back towards Camelot, and Arthur was left in the woods alone, feeling more understood than he had in years, but still longing for the companionship he'd felt when he was with Gwen.

Only a week later, Arthur knocked on Elena's door, waiting for her to come for their walk, but she didn't answer. Slowly, he opened the door.

"Elena?" Arthur inquired, not softly, but with a curiosity that was almost gentle. "Are you alright?"

She sniffled into her handkerchief, and looked up at him, tears shining in her green eyes.

"It's-my...father...Arthur, he's died. I must go. R-rule in his place."

Arthur didn't take her into his arms, but stood in silence, unknowing what to do.

"I am sincerely sorry. But your people could not hope for a better ruler."

She smiled, sweetly, through her tears and stood, planting a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you, Arthur. You are the same for Camelot. There is something about you that inspires hope in us all."

Her bags were packed, and she left the next morning. Arthur couldn't help but feel inexplicably lonely. He'd lost his best friend.

Gwen had lived her days in silence. She spoke rarely, and then only if she had to. Gaius and Merlin had found her a place to live, and Merlin had gotten her a job in the castle's kitchens. She tried not to, but she found herself watching Arthur from afar. She didn't look any less beautiful, but she was withdrawn. There were dark circles under her eyes, and she had lost weight. She had become a shade of what she used to be. The only time when she really seemed herself was when she had her bow in her hands. Which was where she was now. Few, if any woman were allowed to fight, and Gwen had battled long and hard for the right to use the archery targets. But now she was here, a small smile pulled at her lips and she pulled back the string of her bow.

Arthur sent Elena off, and watching her go, got a small frown on his lips. He had no idea what his father would think, with his marriage being split so suddenly. Shaking his head softly, he went up to his room, and began to get ready to train the knights.

Gwen was completely content not to leave the archery field. Ever. She had quivers of arrows so she wouldn't have to go and retrieve them as often. She had spent hours making them, something to fill the time she wasn't working, which didn't seem to be often. This was where she belonged. Where she felt safe.

Arthur and his men were training in the field, across from the archery lanes. The Prince had no heart for his leadership, and soon left Sir Leon in his place.

He went to Gwen, half expecting to be ignored or sent away. For a moment, Arthur couldn't find the words to say, and just stood there, watching her shoot arrow after arrow into the target.

"I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

Gwen dropped her arms. She hadn't even noticed him. "Arthur." She said quietly. She looked confused at his words, "What do you mean?"

"My marriage to Elena." Arthur cleared his throat, looking up into her dark eyes. "has been nullified. And, I needed to apologise...because-"

He stopped. There was nothing he could have done to control his forced marriage, and there was nothing he could have done to make Uther understand his love for her. No apology was necessary.

Gwen shook her head, "There is no reason for you to apologize." She didn't know why he was telling her. There was nothing that she could do. Nothing that could happen between them. Unless...

"I believe it is time for a change. You do not deserve to wait; Guinevere, you deserve the best. I feel it is time to speak to my father, about my feelings for you." Arthur started gently, but his voice found strength as he believed in his words.

Gwen couldn't help but let her eyes widen. "Arthur..." She had thought that maybe after so long with Elena, he would no longer care for her. No longer love her.

"My feelings for you. Never once, left me. I thought that I could find it in my heart to love...Elena..." He paused, shaking his head. "But I couldn't. No matter how hard I tried. I will never love another."

Gwen, without thinking, dropper her bow and threw herself at him. Her arms were wrapped tightly around him before she knew what she was doing.

Arthur's gentle laugh and grin made it obvious how he felt, as he embraced her back, warmly and without any hesitation. Until she was in his arms again, he hadn't understand what it had truly been to miss her. The way she wrapped her arms around his neck, and gently squeezed. The way her brown eyes glittered in the sunlight as they looked deeply into his, like they never wanted to be separated. Or maybe it was the way she would fold herself close to him, and lock her lips into his, unafraid that people were watching. Yes, that was what it had been to miss and love Guinevere.

Gwen, for the first time in weeks, was herself. She was real again. "Arthur." She whispered, this time tenderly. There was nothing more real than him and her together.

"Guinevere. " He replied. "I believe it to be us against the world. Are you ready?"

"I've been ready for a while." Gwen replied, "But you were...otherwise occupied."

"That was quite unfortunate." Arthur said, scooping her into his arms, loving the way it felt to hold her again. "But now, well, that's another story."


End file.
